


Nest of Rotten Eggs

by Star_Filled_Ink



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Filled_Ink/pseuds/Star_Filled_Ink
Summary: Starscream asks the Allspark to deliver him an army. Evidently, the celestial vessel of life has a sense of humor, and its a cruel one.
Relationships: starscream & his clones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Nest of Rotten Eggs

It has been too long since Starscream commanded an armada. Oh, how he yearned for the glory days with an air force at his beck and call and enemies under his heel. Once, the sight of his shadow would rip screams from Autobots, only to be silenced with a pulse of his Null Rays. Once, the Decepticons stood unified and strong, but look where Megatron had led them. Forced to abandon their own home, scattered like dust to the furthest podunk planet to lick their wounds in shame. Blatantly, that rusted fool needed retirement, or preferably, recycling. For the good of the Decepticons, Starscream would be happy to take care of Megatron. An easy job once he gains some backup.

“Oh, I’ve outdone myself this time,” Starscream crooned, eyeing his creations with dark glee.

Five, fresh protofroms infused with his CNA; the makings of a merciless army. Agog, Starscream watches as an ethereal light enswathes his soldiers, gifting their hollow frames with life. It’s mesmerizing. The Allspark fragments, so tiny and broken, sing with delight and its glow becomes brighter. Brighter, brighter until its radiance is blinding. Once at its zenith, the light compresses in on itself like the careful folds of Origami.

A confused gasp escaped Starscream’s throat, soon followed by many worried curses. This had not been foreseen. In theory, the Allspark could bestow him an army if given the right incentive, but evidently, Starscream had lost control of this experiment.

“What is happening?”

He could just barely make out the tiny silhouettes bundled inside the Allspark’s warm glow. Then, the light dissipated, and what it offered was not what Starscream asked for. No, not at all.

“Oh, no,” Starscream whispers in dawning horror.

Five faces stare up at him, all chubby and wide eyed. These were not soldiers. These were perhaps the smallest sparklings Starscream has ever laid eyes on, but then again, when was the last time he’s held a newspark? He can’t recall. Blood, guns, and war are overabundant in his memory banks. Sparklings contrast with everything Starscream knows. So tiny, soft-plated, and disgustingly cute.

One of the creatures toddles forth on unsteady baby legs, pushing pass his golden sibling and towards the elder Seeker. The blue newspark looks to Starscream with an expectant pout and reaches up to him with grabby hands. Starscream does the only sensible thing: run.

“No, no! I am the rightful heir of the Decepticons, not some simpering nanny!” 

The Sparklings raged with shrill squeaks, and one glance behind confirmed Starscream’s suspicions. They were giving chase. Each one clamoring after their Creator with a speed and volume no Sparkling should possess. Clearly, these were pit-spawns! Small, sticky, sickening pit-spawns with . . . teensy, fluttering wing-stubs.

Starscream dashed like mad inside the safety of the Nemesis, slamming the door shut with ragged breaths. However, the creatures were relentless. They scratched and mewled behind the door like fussy cyber-cats.

“Go away!” Starscream cried, sinking to the floor in dread. Primus, where was his fainting couch? “I’m not ready for this kind of responsibility! Go find an Autobot to coddle you!”

His pleas were ignored, and the indignant squeaks only grew louder. Then something brushed against his pede like a monster teasing its next victim. Slowly, Starscream looked down, and trembled at the sight before him. A purple sparkling smiling shyly up at him like he was its favorite plush toy.

Starscream hissed, “How did you get in here?”

Of course, it was a fruitless demand. The thing couldn’t speak. Instead, the Sparkling shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Starscream’s ankle in a tight hug, and chirping contently. Shrieking, Starscream kicked it away, sending it in a rough tumble backwards where it clanked against the Nemesis wall. That was when the sobbing began. It was so pathetic and helpless that just for a moment Starscream thought something twisted inside his empty Spark Chamber. Nothing did. Nothing within his Spark Chamber, but Starscream could feel something itch inside his helm. An old string of coding, long forgotten, stirring back online, and compelling him to move.

Suddenly, Starscream is pressing the sparkling close to his chest, trilling nonsense until the noisy thing calms

“You’re fine, you’re fine. I-I won’t do it again. Come on, shut up. I’m sorry. You’re safe. I’m . . . I got you. Cah . . . urgh . . . Carri . . . Creator’s here.”

Little Purple looks at him with a wobbly lip. Tentatively, Starscream brushes a thumb over his face, wiping away the tears and tickling under his chin. That seemed to be all the persuasion required, for the Sparkling was leaning into his touch with renewed affection. What a stupidly trusting creature. Despite his cruel nature, a soft smile found its way onto Starscream’s face . . . and then the rotten, rug-rat sprung an oil leak.

“Gah!”

Quickly, Starscream holds him at an arm’s length away, and cringes at the happy, gurgling mess.

He grouses, “This is going to be a long stellar cycle.”

Oh, and long it was. Just one sparkling would entail an awfully long cycle, but there wasn’t just one. The four other younglings still demanded to be inside, and Starscream wonders how such tiny beings could emit such loud squeaks. With a defeated sigh, the door clicks open, and in storms a flock of indignant, little monsters. It’s the tiniest, teal sparkling that leads the charge, her brothers mimicking her moves as she pounces onto Starscream. They crawl over him, expressing love with rough nuzzles and needle teeth. It was like being cuddled by a hoard of scraplets.

Starscream slumped back, acquiescing to his fate, and grumbled, “You know it’s supposed to be the caretaker who adopts the newspark.”

Tiny Teal merely snorted, her face scrunched into a sneer as if to say, _“Too bad!”_

She nipped at his chassis with a hungry growl, and her brothers quickly followed suit.

“Okay, okay, give me a klick!”

Small feeding tubes unspooled from Starscream’s chassis, and the sparklings greedily latched on. Typically, such a protocol couldn’t activate until a carrier was well into gestation, but Seekers were designed to give care to the young. To nurse them, to provide warmth, and use their claws to rip apart anything that threatens them. Before, Starscream never gave much thought to the prospect of protecting, but now . . . looking down at the brood that were his and who had claimed him as theirs . . . he’d personally ruin anyone who dared to scuff their paint.

“You’ll grow into a mighty army one day,” The Seeker croons to his little monsters.

He reaches a finger out to stroke pale white wings, and the newspark returns his gesture with a bite. Starscream laughs, that is until he feels another one spring an oil leak.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironic, how I have so many unfinished drafts, but the silly idea of a broken, magical box forcing Responsibility™ upon poor, suffering Starscream is the one I'm able to finish. Well, I had fun with this! Hope you guys enjoy it too, and I hope to create more Transformers fic. (Be warned, I'm way too slow to update tho xP)


End file.
